


The Card

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elijah's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

Sean wasn’t good at buying cards; his selections usually ended up being excessively silly. Romantic cards that spoke of love and tenderness left him feeling horribly uncomfortable.

He suspected that those feelings were a carryover from childhood when strong emotions usually meant violent emotions, and trusting in words of love brought anguish when the love was seemingly withdrawn. So now he was reluctant to even read such cards. They brought remembrance of pain he would rather forget.

But this was Elijah’s birthday and silliness simply wouldn’t do. He needed to express to this man, whose love had wholly completed him, exactly what Elijah’s devotion had meant in the life of one who had learned as a child to so completely fear and distrust words which spoke of love.

He read several romantic cards but immediately rejected them. _“To My Sweetheart On His Birthday”_ simply didn’t feel right to him. It was a small thing, Sean knew. Elijah wouldn’t care if he didn’t get a card. But Sean cared. Sean cared a lot. And he felt like a failure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elijah had barely gotten out of bed on his birthday when he received a text message from Sean which read: “Go to your front door.” Puzzled, he did as he was asked and when he opened the door he beheld Sean standing there holding a birthday cake which blazed with 29 candles. On it was written: “Happy Birthday, baby. I am your card.”

Elijah laughed delightedly. “You’re my card?”

“For the next 24 hours I’m going to show you how much I love you... not just say it.”

“It’s perfect,” Elijah said softly.

And as Sean bent to kiss the one he loved, he realized that words aren’t important anyway. Ultimately... all that really matters is what you feel in your heart.


End file.
